


An Apple Per Day

by Kaatosade



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaatosade/pseuds/Kaatosade
Summary: An apple per day keeps the doctor away.





	An Apple Per Day

**Author's Note:**

> I had been intending to do something else, but then I caught a cold and started feeling crappy and impatient, wanting to get something done _right now_. So I ended up publishing short stuff again. Well, lawlu cuteness is always about right.

The world was going to end right now.

Sanji had been waiting for this to happen since Luffy had unexpectedly arrived at Baratie, demanding him to be the cook of his pirate crew. Sooner or later Luffy was going to succeed in doing something so insane that the end of the world would be the only likely result, Sanji just knew it. Already there had been many times when they had been pretty close to it; the most recent of them had been Luffy's surprising decision to start a relationship with Law.

But life had gone on despite all of that, and Law was sitting by the table next to Luffy, watching his boyfriend just as worriedly as Sanji and the rest of the Straw Hats. It was an unavoidable fact – the world was going to end, right here and now.

Even in his wildest visions Sanji had never imagined Luffy refusing to eat.

"Is there supposed to be something wrong with it, huh?" he snarled.

Luffy was sitting still, staring at his slice of apple pie Sanji had served as a dessert. He hadn't even touched it. Everyone else had already devoured theirs, and now they were staring at Luffy, eyes wide.

"No," Luffy said, softly. He looked both unhappy and like he was about to start drooling at the same time. "It looks and smells real good."

"Well, dig in, then, shitty rubber!"

"Can't."

The end of the world. There wasn't any other possible explanation for this bizarre occurrence.

"This isn't normal," Nami said.

"Are you getting sick?" Chopper asked, a hint of rising panic evident in his voice.

"I don't think so," Law said, but pressed his hand against Luffy's forehead anyway, concentrating on feeling it. "You're not feverish, at least. You don’t look nauseous, either."

"That's not what it is," Luffy said.

"Well what _is_ it, then!?" Sanji asked.

"Apples."

"What about them? Meat can't be the only thing you eat! Fruits are good for you! Don't pretend you have never heard that an apple per day keeps the doctor away!?" Sanji's patience was growing thin, he found himself instinctively leaning over the table as if he could threaten Luffy to eat. Like any kind of threatening had ever worked with Luffy... yeah, right.

"I'm not stupid! That's why I'm not gonna touch them!"

All of them blinked, flabbergasted.

"... Huh?" Sanji asked.

"I don't want Traffy keeping away from me! He's my boyfriend and I like being close to him." Luffy grasped Law's arm, pressing his mouth into a tight line and looking like he was ready to cling to his boyfriend like his life depended on it.

There was another astonished silence, finally broken by Robin's soft laugh. "Oh my," she said. "It seems like our captain really is sick... love sick."

Law took a couple of deep breaths, facepalming, until recovering enough to explain that not all phrases were supposed to be taken literally.

Most of the Straw Hats gave relieved sighs as the end of the world had been cancelled, and Luffy wasn't suffering from any deadly illness. They slipped away in order to not see Law digging a spoon into the slice of pie and pushing it into Luffy's mouth. The couple was looking each other in the eye in such a sappy way that even Luffy had to believe apples didn't actually force doctors to keep away.

Sanji stayed in the kitchen, shaking his head and collecting plates from the table. If the couple started to get even more intimate in his kitchen, he was going to kick them out and throw some apples at them.


End file.
